<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see what the new day brings by 3sf_rcx (RuanChunXian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626973">see what the new day brings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/3sf_rcx'>3sf_rcx (RuanChunXian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cabin Pressure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/3sf_rcx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin prepares for his first day at Swiss Air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Crieff/Theresa of Liechtenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see what the new day brings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin stared at his reflection in the ornate mirror and flicked away an invisible bit of fluff on the sleeve of his brand new First Officer uniform. His stomach felt like it was at least as twisted as a balloon animal – was that excitement or nervousness, had Otto really made the right decision in hiring him and was it too late now to say he wouldn’t take the job – </p><p>“Relax,” Theresa said, stroking his back gently, “you’ll do great, I believe in you, we all believe in you” – and she handed him his phone, which was lighting up with encouraging messages from everyone from Carolyn, Douglas, Arthur, Herc and Karl to his mother and even Caitlyn and Simon, wishing him luck for his first day at Swiss Air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>